Total Chaos
by Egyptian Wolf
Summary: What happens when you pull the YuGiOh characters out of whatever they were doing at the moment, and throw them into a small, cramped house with nothing to do but go insane? That's exactly what they do! For those who love random humour! Please R&R Day 6 up
1. Day 1

Okay. This story was originally taken off this site because it was in chatroom format. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. I liked it the other way better, but stupid rule-followers had to have me screw it all up to get it back on the site. This story is quite hilarious by the way.

Note: I use some of the original Japanese names, thus Yamis(dark versions) and Hikaris(lighter, nicer versions) have different names: Ryou-Hikari, Bakura-Ryou's Yami. Yugi-Hikari, Yami-Yugi's Yami. (I didn't know what other name there was for him so this will do.) Malik-Hikari,(right? maybe it's the other way around... but this is the way it is in this story. Sorry if its backwards.) Marik- Malik's Yami. As for Japanese names translated to English for those who don't know: Anzu - Tea, Seto - Kaiba (duh!) Honda - Tristan. Not all names are in Japanese cuz some are too hard to spell. Okies... on with the story!

One more thing: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of these characters.

* * *

**We've pulled the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang out of school or whatever they were doing at the time and shoved them into a small house with no way out. It's going to be interesting to see how they interact with each other or what kind of chaos they can cause. Warning: All Yami's have their own bodies so be cautious. Flying objects ahead. Enter if you dare.**

**_Day 1_**

Bakura walks past Joey's bedroom door and hears him mumbling in his sleep. Joey is screaming, "No... shut up! DOUGHNUTS!"

"SHUT UP YOU MORONIC MORTAL!" Bakura yells back at the drooling idiot, waking him with a start as he falls onto the floor with a thud.

"Man, what's your problem?" He asks, rubbing his head that hit the floor when he fell.

Bakura is fuming with anger and screams back at Joey, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT? I'M STUCK IN THIS LVING HELL WITH YOU DUMBASSES FOR THREE MONTHS AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY!"

"Sheesh... I was just asking. Damn, don't get all emotional." Joey retorts.

"EMOTIONAL? I'LL SHOW YOU EMOTIONAL!" Bakura screams back as he pulls a dagger from his back pocket and prepares to attack.

Luckily for Joey, Ryou walks past and spots his Yami holding a dagger, poised and ready to attack Joey. "What the?" He catches Bakura by surprise and snatches the dagger away asking a million questions a second. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing? And where did you get this?" He waves the dagger around in his Yami's face, tired of him trying to kill his friends and ruin his life. "I thought I took all the sharp and pointy objects away from you!

Bakura simply ignores the question as he sulks away, cursing under his breath.

"Woah... I thought I was a goner for sure. Thanks, man." Joey exhales a breath of relief.

Ryou, who is also ticked off, walks out of the room responding with, "Yeah... yeah... whatever."

Joey raises a questioning eyebrow before getting dressed out of his pajama bottoms a white T-shirt and into his normal clothing. He walks down the stairs and peers into the tiny living room. Most everyone is gathered around the five-inch television, pushing and elboing each other in the ribs to get the best view.

Malik is stretched out on the sofa, not allowing anyone but himself to occupy it. The sock commercial he has seen so many times and has memorized every word comes on and he starts twitching his foot, making it seem like his sock is talking. In a high pitched voice he mimics the tv, "I have a feeling we're gonna be BEST FRIENDS!"

Duke, who is also repeating the commercial says, "Things can get pretty ugly when you're bored."

Yugi sighs out of boredom. "This is pathetic... I mean sitting around doing nothing all day in this tiny, cramped house. THIS THING AIN'T EVEN AS BIG AS AN APARTMENT!" At that statement, he throws up his hands, accidentally smacking Anzu in the face. "Whoops... and why are we here? They never even told us why they put us in this dang house in the first place! There's no way out either!"

"I never thought I would say this," Bakura interrupts, "But Yugi is right. I've tried everything, opening the windows, the doors are locked from the outside, and the walls can't be blown up. The windows are made of this strange plastic stuff that can't be broke. DAMN IT TO HELL!"

"Okay," Seto says calmly, "I believe the secret to surviving these torturous days with you insolate bastards is to try not to kill each other... despite everyone's ingorance. I belive that I can maintain my sanity if you all would stay away from me and don't talk at all. Well actually, you guys go ahead and kill each other, leave me out of this."

"You dumb fuck asshole," someone mumbles under their breath.

Seto looks up and glares around the room for the culprit, not finding anyone, he goes back to staring at the couch intensely for no reason whatsoever.

"Try not to kill each other? Too late..." Bakura smirks evilly.

"What do you mean too late?" Anzu looks over at the maliciously grinning Bakura.

"Bakura already tried killing Joey this morning," Ryou replies.

"Look out insanity! Here we come!" Yami screams, thrwing his hands up and walking over to the couch, yelling at Malik to scoot or else he'll sit on him.

"Bakura was insane before we even got here so what's new?" Honda replies smugly.

Bakura glares daggers at him and in return, finds the nearest sharp object he can find and hurls it at Honda.

"GAH!" Honda screams before he ducks when he notices the pair of scissors flying towards his face. "HEY YOU BASTARD!"

Bakura finds a electric fan next and, waving it around like a lunatic, charges fullspeed at Honda.

Honda screams like a girl and runs into the kitchen, which is less than ten feet away from where they are standing, trying not to trip over the couch and mass of people as he makes his daring escape.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Bakura screams, charging after the fleeing human.

Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Anzu, Serenity, and Ryou all sit there, dumbstruck as they listen to the sounds of Honda's girly screaming and the falling of kitchenware onto the ceramic tile floor.

"I imagine someone should go help the poor guy," Ryou suggests. He looks around at the people, who are remaining in their seats, as if they were glued there. "Well everybody don't run off at once."

He responds to the silence sarcastically.

He walks into the kitchen and comes back out with a worried expression on his face. "They're gone!"

"But there isn't any other way out of there besides..." Seto was interrupted by a crashing noise coming from below their feet.

Everyone else finishes his sentance for him, "The cellar!"

Serenity grabs a baseball bat from a random closet. "Normally I wouldn't use one of there but... desperate times call for desperate measures!"

All of them travel through the wreckage that was once the kitchen and down to the cellar where they find Bakura, who has found an axe, ready to slice Honda in hal. Honda is backed into a corner with a plastic spoon in his hand, trying desperatly to stab Bakura with it.

Bakura screams, "DIE YOU IDIOTIC MORTAL!" as he raises the axe above his head, only to be pulled backwards by a heavy object. Yugi is hanging from the axe blade which Bakura still has a hold of, trying to shake him off. Ryou is attacking Bakura, also trying to save Honda.

"Damn you Ryou, you pathetic little weakling! What in sam hell are you doing? Get out of my way!" Bakura shouts in anger at his hikari.

Ryou, who is sick and tired of his yami's cursing and whining, kicks him where the sun don't shine. (If you catch my drift!)

Bakura lets go of the axe, making Yugi, who was still hanging onto it, fall to the ground with a thump. Bakura doubles over in extreme pain.

Ryou screams in a strict and serious voice, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN OR I WILL SHOW YOU WHO THE WEAK ONE IS!"

Bakura nods his head slightly.

"GOOD!" Ryou storms past everyone and up the stairs in a rage.

The rest of them look up the stairs curiously, for they've never seen sweet little Ryou get so vicious before.

"Oh!" Yami's brain clicks with an idea. He glares evilly at Bakura, who is hunched over on the floor in pain. He whispers something into Seto and his hikari's ears. They glare evilly and nod thier heads in unison.

All the while this plan is storming in their heads, Bakura is thinking, 'DAMN! Ryou's got a lot of strength in those scrawny little legs of his. OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWW!'

Yami, Seto, and Yugi grabs Bakura's legs and drag him off towards a closet in the cellar.

"I think this will do fine!" Seto grins as he opens the door and Yugi and Yami throw him in.

Bakura is still in pain, clutching onto his... somethings... and listens as they snicker evilly and click the closet door shut. 'SHIT!' He thinks, 'I'm going to get those three for this!'

Yugi locks the closet door. "That outta hold him for a while."

So, for the rest of the day, the gang kept out of the way of the very pissed off Ryou. Every now and then, something would break then Ryou's voice would follow with a loud swear. They explored the lost chambers of the mysterious cellar. That is... until they found a cassette player.

Anzu presses the play button, for there is an old cassette in it. "What the hell is this?"

They listen as the Macarena plays. Out of nowhere, Marik chimes in with the song while doing the dance to it until the others caught on.

Bakura overcomes the pain and stands up. He starts to punch the daylights out of the door because it was resisting his futile attempts to open it. "DAMN IT! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

Sorry, that chapter wasn't as funny as upcoming chapters. Please review. I need to know what I can change before I rewrite the other chapters. 


	2. Day 2

Wow... only 2 reviews on the first chapter? Jeez! Last time I put this up here it had 5 reviews 1st chapter. What's wrong with you people? Please review if you care at all!

* * *

Day 2

After dancing to the Macarena all night and acting like total loons, we find the gang zonked out and scattered all over the cellar floor, sleeping. Ryou is upstairs, snoring with the T.V. on. Bakura is still trying to find a way out of the closet, and he's getting kind of bored and hungry. Ryou stirs.

Ryou wakes up, groaning and yawning. "Hey… where is everybody? Oh yeah, they're downstairs." He assures himself before sighing. "I'd better make breakfast." He gets up, stretches, turns the television off, then stumbles into the kitchen.

Ryou starts gathering anything and everything out of the refrigerator and the cabinets and sets them on the counter top.

"Okay… let's see, hmmm… waffles, eggs, cereal, pancakes… what's the difference between waffles and pancakes?" He wonders and talks to himself. "Anyways… bacon, bagels, and uh oh… doughnuts. I think that I should hide these from Joey. I'll make bacon and eggs, maybe the pancakes too."

Ryou starts to prepare breakfast as a few of the partiers start to come to.

Marik yawns and hears someone upstairs making the pots and pans bang together. "What the?" He gets up and starts to head toward cellar stairs, but steps on Duke, Yami, and Malik as he struggles to wade through the mass of bodies and junk piled up on the floor.

"HEY! Watch it!" Yami grumbles at him sleepily.

"WELL MOVE!" Marik retorts.

Malik grumbles and rolls over as Marik kicks him, but remains asleep. "BUBBLES!" he screams before he starts making popping noises. "_Pop… pop… pop…_"

Yami, Marik, and the now awake Duke stare at Malik suspiciously. Duke has a scared expression on face. "Bubbles?" He questions as Yami rolls his eyes.

The three go upstairs to find Ryou trying to fix breakfast.

"Whatchadoin?" Marik asks.

Ryou jumps at the sound of Marik's voice right behind him. "Oh… ummm… making breakfast?"

"Good, cause I'm starved," Yami says.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." Duke says before he travels into the next room, then upstairs to take a shower.

"I think I should leave those pancakes there for a while…" Ryou yawns. "I'm still a little tired." He walks into the living room and lies down on the sofa.

Yami starts fidgeting around with the coffee maker while Marik goes downstairs to wake the others.

Yami simply nods his head and sticks out his tongue as he fiddles around with the coffee machine.

Down in the cellar, Marik kicks Seto, Anzu, Yugi, Serenity, and Joey awake, while he struggles with waking Malik. He's still screaming "BUBBLES!" and making the annoying poppy noises with every blow to his side he takes. "Pop... pop... pop!"

While Malik is making a fool of himself in his sleep, the others stare at him wide-eyed, while some are plotting some kind of evil blackmail and revenge. They hear Yami yell and then a thump. They all rush upstairs to see what the matter is, leaving Malik in his dream with his bubbles.

"Wha... what happened? What's the matter?" Serenity stutters.

"The... the... the... the thing!" Yami replys, lying on the floor and pointing at the coffeemaker.

"What thing? SPIT IT OUT!" Seto complains.

Anzu steps in and answers his question for him. She taps him on the shoulder then points over at the coffee machine, which has now burst into flames, along with the help of the burning pancakes.

Joey spots the doughnuts on a shelf above the flaming stovetop. "NO! MY DOUGHNUTS!" He jumps into the flames to save the doughnuts, but his shirt catches on fire. Idiot. "AHHH!" He screams while running in circles with his shirt on fire and his doughnuts in his hands, protecting them from the flames.

Serenity grabs the nearest object, which is a frying pan, and starts hitting Joey, trying to put the flames on his shirt out.

"AHHH! SERENITY! YOU'RE... NOT... HELPING!" Joey yells.

Serenity stops hitting Joey with the pan. "Oh... sorry."

Ryou comes running into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher and sprays it all over Joey.

Joey is now dripping with the foamy-stuff from the fire extinguisher, also is burnt and bruised from Serenity trying her best to help him. "Uggh... I think I'm gonna go take a shower..."

Yami is still freaked out by the coffee machine going haywire and short-circuiting. "Duke's... already... up there."

Joey listens for a moment. "I don't hear the water running. He must be done." He heads upstairs.

Yugi smells something and questions, "Is something still burning?"

"I think that was Joey's hair," Honda replys.

Joey is halfway up the stairs and screams, "I HEARD THAT!"

Honda snickers.

"Wait a minute... THE PANCAKES!" Ryou screams, useing fire extinguisher on the smoldering pancakes and stovetop. He smiles and looks around innocently. "Ummm... breakfast anyone?" He holds up soaked, burnt pancakes.

"Uhh... I think I'll just have cereal." Anzu replys.

Everyone except for Malik, who is dreaming about bubbles in the cellar, Duke, who is upstairs getting dressed, Joey, who is trying to restore his burnt hair in the shower, and Bakura, who has been forgotten in the cellar closet, prepares their breakfast without help from the stove or coffee machine. Duke stumbles down the stairs, acting very strange.

"Whoa... I think there is something in the water around here." Duke notices the half-burnt kitchen. "What happened here?"

"Ummm... long story. Here..." Ryou reponds, shoveing a bowl of cereal toward Duke, "Have some breakfast."

Duke looks at the clock. "Breakfast at 2:30 p.m. Strange... but okay!"

A weird rattling noise comes from the cellar.

"Wassat?"

"It's probably just Malik again. He must be dreaming about catching butterflies now." Marik rolls his eyes.

Malik yawns and comes up the cellar stairs. "Whatchadoin?" He says before noticing the state of the kitchen. "What..."

Yami interrupts before Malik can finish his sentance. "Don't... ask."

Malik replies happily, "Okay!"

Serenity is still a bit embarrassed by the ordeal they had just suffered through. "I wonder if Joey is alright..."

"Why? What happen..." Malik s cut off by everyone's glares. "Oh... right... no questions."

All of the sudden, the gang all go quiet and stare at Malik's right shoulder.

"What?" Malik asks but then shuts up as he feels something crawling on his shoulder. He glances at whatever is on his shoulder and sees a gigantic spider sitting there. "AHHHHH!"

Joey comes running down the stairs with only a towel on. "What? What is it?" He spots spider, screams "HOLY HELL!" before dashing back up the stairs.

"Thanks for the help Joey..." Yugi says sarcastially before taking a flyswatter and starts trying to smash the spider on Malik's shoulder, but hits Malik in the head with it instead/

"DAMN IT! WILL YOU PEOPLE AIM INSTEAD OF JUST RANDOMLY HITTING SOMETHING, HOPING TO SMASH WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE TRYING TO?" Malik yells, outraged but still freaking out by the spider.

"Sorry for helping..." Yugi snaps back.

Malik starts jumping around like a madman while the spider hangs onto his hair. The others just stare awestruck. The spider finally gives up and falls on the floor.

Anzu steps amd squishes the spider. "Ewww! Gross!"

The spider goes to spider heaven.

Serenity looks at clock, which the time had flown past. "Dang... it's 5:30 already, and we've trashed two parts of the house... the cellar and kitchen. And we've tried to kill how many people today?"

"I think... two... Joey and Malik." Seto responds.

"I'm bored now," Yami says randomly.

"I can't help but to think that maybe... just maybe we've forgotten something," Ryou thinks aloud while Bakura sits in the closet, slowly going insane(r).

"I know what it was!" Marik springs up and runs down to the cellar, rummages around for a while, then comes running back upstairs, holding the cassette player. "I think this thing has a radio on it." He flips a switch and tunes it. "Yup..."

Joey comes back downstairs, fully dressed this time, and peeks around the corner, just to make sure that the spider is gone. "Hey guys! Wassup?"

"Hey Joey! Where were you when we needed ya? Huh?" Yugi give Joey a glare.

Joey smiles embarrassingly. "I... umm..." He starts to say, but changes the subject. "Hey! What happened to my doughnuts?"

"You ate them... remember?" Honda replies.

"Oh... yeah."

The gang sits around, doing about nothing the rest of the day. Some are tired and fall asleep; most are bored out of their minds, a few listen to the radio, a couple sit and watch television, while Ryou reads. They have all forgotten about Bakura being in the closet, rotting away, and slowly going insane, bit-by-bit.

Bakura drools, "Soooo... hungry... and... bored... must... eat... shoe..."

* * *

It took me so long to rewrite that so please review! 


	3. Day 3

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I was being lazy and having computer problems and studying for finals. Which are finally over! YAY! Okay, that and I'm sorry about spelling mistakes. This software I have for this computer does not have spellcheck, and I got a new keyboard so the keys are different. Great... okies on with the chapter. Please review.

* * *

P.S. (If I haven't said this before or not, I forget...) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Viva La Bam, or that freakin Cheshire cat from the drugged up movie/book Alice in Wonderland. The person who wrote that had to be high when they did.

* * *

Last we left off with everyone bored out of his or her minds, or actually doing something to keep from going insane. (Good luck with that.) What will they manage to destroy in day 3?

"Boy am I starved or what?" Joey says.

"Yeah, same here," Honda replies. "Hey did we leave the radio on all night?"

They turn to Marik, who is cuddling the radio, still asleep on the floor.

"He's gonna go deaf if he keeps doing that," Yugi says, covering his ears from the blasting radio, which turns up even louder when Marik moves in his sleep.

Joey randomly bursts out with, "HEAVY METAL WAKE UP!" Before grabbing a sweet guitar from out of nowhere, sitting the amp in Marik's ear, and shredding the guitar. The guitar screaches, but Marik still doesn't wake up. Joey lifts an eyebrow at him, then gets another idea. He stands over the still snoozing Marik, and strums down on the guitar. Everytime he strums down, he hits Marik in the head with his fist.

"Joey, you need to stop watching so much Viva La Bam," Honda says before heading toward the kitchen to eat something.

"Yeah, Marik's gonna be deaf and stupid before this is over," Ryou says, rolling his eyes.

"Cool, go for it!" Duke replies with a Cheshire cat grin.

Seto is teasing Malik by calling him Bubble Boy.

"NO! SHUT UP!" Malik screams at him before running upstairs, away from him.

Seto falls back onto the couch, laughing at his own joke.

No one has noticed that Duke has gone missing when they sit down to watch some tv, since there was nothing else to do. Ten minutes into a show, they hear a thudding noise coming down the stairs. When the turn to see what it is, they find a huge deer head staring at them, with spiderwebs hanging from the antlers.

"RAR!" The deer says before charging at them, making the huddle scatter and the tv fall over.

Anzu accidentally steps on Yugi in her frantic rush to not get pummeled; Yami falls on Seto; Joey buries himself in the sofa some more and watches as Yugi runs straight into the wall; Honda tries to hide under the coffee table; Marik has been asleep through everything; and Ryou trips over the recliner and lands on his head.

Ryou is now pinned between the recliner, the corner of the wall, and floor. All the blood is rushing to his head because he is standing on his head. "Ouch..."

Duke is laughing uncontrollably underneath the deer head. "You... shoulda... see... your... faces!" He murmurs inbetween laughs.

"It wasn't funny," Anzu replies, offended at his behaviour, which is a bit unusal for Duke.

"Actually, yeah it was," Honda smirks while watching Duke struggle with trying to remove the deer head from his own head.

"Yeah, now it is," Yami says, breaking into a manical laughter. "Need help, Duke?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, that's TOO BAD!"

"Can someone lend a hand here?" Ryou questions light-headily from behind the chair. His legs are hanging over the back of the chair when Anzu comes up and pushes his feet over. Ryou's ankle hits the floor before he recovers and stands up. "I'm okay... I'm not okay... I promise."

"What the heck has gotten into Duke?" Serenity asks Anzu.

"I don't know..." Anzu replies.

"Hey Duke, what's the first thing that comes to your pathetic little mind when I say the word... eggs?" Yami asks with a smirk.

"SCRAMBLED! WHEE!" Duke goes flying into the sofa, where Joey still hasn't moved from.

"That's your brain doofus, now GET OFFA ME!" Joey screams before pushing him onto the floor.

"Yup, he's lost it," Honda replies before moving out of the way as Duke rolls across the floor and into Marik.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the water in the house has an acidic-like composure to it, and only affects the human brain, kinda like crack. (Remember crack kills! Poor Pokie from my school is going to learn that the hard way.) But, only Duke and Joey had been exposed to it... yet.

"Hey I also found these upstairs in the attic," Duke stops rolling to hold up a couple of baseball mitts and a ball.

"Sweet! I found a bat! Someone should go upstairs and find some more mitts," Serenity says.

"Oooh... ooh, pick me, pick me! I will! Pick me!" Joey waves his hands frantically around in the air, finally showing signs of the acidic water going to his head.

"Okay Joey," Seto says, getting an idea, "Go FETCH!"

Joey barks like a dog before scrambling upstairs on all fours.

"So he really is a dog," Seto says, "I was right all along."

Joey rummages through all the junk that is piled in the attic, before coming downstairs, weilding the prizes. He's collected 8 more gloves, making a total of 10.

"But, wait, we have 11 people, only 10 gloves," Anzu says. Everyone looks at each other evilly and dives in for a glove. Ryou is being pushed out of the way, so he doesn't get a glove. He sighs and sits down on the recliner and watches the game.

Marik has awakened about 10 minutes ago, and has an extreme headache and multiple bumps on his head. Despite the pain in this head, he declares himself as a team captian. "Okay, I pick Malik, Duke, Seto, and Serenity for my team. Yami you take Joey, Anzu, Yugi, and Honda. Okay! Let's PLAY BALL!"

They sit down paper plates for bases and begin the game.

Joey is the first to bat, then Yugi, Honda, Yami, and Anzu. On the opposing team, Malik is pitching, Serenity is catcher, Seto's on first, Duke's on second, and Yugi is on third. Batter up! Malik pitches the first strike, and the crowd goes wild! Ryou... Ryou... RYOU! I said the crowd goes wild, that's your cue! Put that damn book down and watch the game! Joey stomps his foot on the ground on gets ready for the next pitch. and here it comes... WHAM! It's outta here! And... now it's stuck in the wall. Somebody tell me why Duke is playing ring-around-the-rosie with himself. Joey rounds first, second, third. It's the first homerun of the season folks!

As the day proceeds, the gang continues playing baseball, once or twice almost hitting Ryou in the head with the ball. Ryou deflects the ball with his book screaming, "Hey! Watch it!"

...And Bakura is still locked in the closet, rocking back and forth in fetal position mumbling to himself. Will they ever find him in time? "La, la, la, la... MONKEY!"

* * *

Yes... 3rd Chapter. Please review. 127 hits and 7 reviews... pathetic. You guys are making me feel so unloved. 


	4. Day 4

Why are there no new reviews? Only one from someone I know who always reviews my stories. Thanks Battygirl for supporting me so much on my stories even though no one else will. I think after I rewrite the 6th Day (which was the last one I ever wrote last year) I'm gonna quit on this story. Okies enjoy the last chapters while you can.

* * *

Reminder: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the quote at the end of this story, which is from Fairly Oddparents. Nor do I own Chucky, the evil little doll.

* * *

Ryou is having a dream that his Yami rules the world and oh my Ra, he has a _queen_? Who would of thought that he did have a heart. He awakes with a start thinking, 'Wait a minute, I haven't heard from or seen Bakura in like, three days. Where is he?'

Many are still asleep, but are awakened rudely by a constant bang-bang-bang coming from the cellar. A scratching noise follows.

"Must be rats in this old house," Yami yawns. The girls freak out by the thought.

The thought finally dawns on Ryou, "Wait, where's Bakura?"

"Baaaaa... kura?" Seto replies, yawning inbetween.

"Uh oh," Yugi smilies sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Ryou glares at them.

"Nothing," Yami, Yugi, and Seto all reply in unison.

Ryou jumps on them screaming, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"We... uh... kinda... well..." Yugi studders.

"WHAT? WELL WHAT?" Ryou screams.

"...Locked him in the closet," Yami finishes his Hikari's sentance for him.

Ryou laughs half-heartedly at the thought of these guys being killed for locking away the Darkness itself in a closet. "You idiots. He's gonna kill you when he gets out."

"If... he gets out," Seto grins evilly.

"We'll just see about that," Ryou replies and heads down into the cellar. Bakura is bashing his head against the closet door repeatedly, totally insane. "Bakura?" Ryou asks timidly. He is responded by a wierd whimpering-howling noise.

Ryou unlocks the door and peers inside the closet. Bakura is half hidden in the dark, so Ryou can't see him quite well. What Ryou can see is the Bakura's shirt has claw and bite marks torn into it, along with the occasional splot on blood. Bakura appears to be foaming at the mouth, which makes Ryou shift uneasily. Ryou opens the door more to find Bakura missing a shoe and has been starving for a while.

Bakura growls wolfishly at Ryou as he opens the door. He also appears to be rabid, with long fangs protruding out of his mouth.

"Are you coming out or not?" Ryou asks, making Bakura jump at the sound of a human voice he has not heard for a while. Ryou is thinking, 'That big dumb oaf, he got himself locked in a closet.'

Bakura rushes out of the cloest at lightning speed, catching his beaten, torn shirt on the door knob of the closet door and the shirt finally rips all the way off, so now he shirtless. (Authors Note: WAHOO! (eyes sparkle and drowns in own puddle of drool)) He runs up the stairs to face a living room full of people.

Everyone seems to just sit and stare at him as he stares back. He finally notices Yugi, Yami, and Seto in the corner and bursts into a full charge at the three, no weapons, just fists. Everyone scatters except for Joey and Duke, who are playing the board game Twister, on the floor. Bakura steps on Joey's face as Marik falls on Duke.

"Yay! Marik and Bakky wanna play too!" Joey says excitedly in a babyish voice.

Marik screams back at the two, "Get up you imbiciles!"

"Icicles... we're not icicles or else we'd MELT!" Joey falls back over onto the floor, laughing at himself and obviously losing the game.

Bakura looks at them with an anime sweatdrop wondering, 'Bakky? What the hell?'

Ryou coming dashing up the cellar stairs screaming, "STOP IT!" Everyone freezes for a moment then start panicking again. "Why do I even bother?"

Bakura is dashing full speed at Seto with his fist flying. Marik is trying to hide under the sofa, but his spikey hair doesn't seem to fit. Seto dashes out of the way avioding collision with the wal. Unfortunatly, Bakura can't stop before pummelling straight into and through the wall. The others gather arround the Bakura-shaped hole in the wall and stare into the darkness.

"Damn," Yami breaks the silence, "I thought he found a way out of this hell hole."

"Who knew there was a garage in this deathtrap?" Serenity shrugs.

A noise that sounds like a dirtbike comes from the darkness of the garage. Bakura steps into the light, holding a chainsaw over his head, waving it like a maniac. As quickly as they gathered, the crowd scatters... yet again.

Serenity protects, or at least tries to protect herself, with Popsicle sticks, which we have no idea where they came from. Malik, knowing that Bakura was not after him, sits on the couch with a Toucan Sam puppet. He squeezes the mouth together and it makes a squawking noise. Yugi is trying to get away by skateboarding through the house until he hits a bump in the floor and goes flying into the wall. A breaking noise and an angry animal growl comes from out of the chimney. Only Duke is stupid enough to look up the chimney and see a cat flying down at his face.

The cat begins to claw the hell out of Duke's face as he screams and runs around. "AHHH! HURTING ME WITH... POINTY THINGS!"

Malik is still sitting on the couch playing with the Toucan Sam doll and annoying everyone.

"WOULD YOU STOP, DAMMIT?" A few of the people scream at him. He replies with an idiotic look strung across his face.

All the while the cat is still clawing up Duke's face, "OWIES! KITTY!" He screams before huggling the hissing cat.

Bakura gets another evil idea and starts coaxing, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." He hides the chainsaw behind his back as he chases the cat, which has clawed its way out of Duke's grip, back down into the cellar.

Everyone stops and stares.

"Can we lock him back in the cellar now?" Seto asks pleadingly.

"NO!" Ryou screams back.

"What's in the garage?" Serenity asks herself, poking her head through the hole in the wall.

Some are a bit afraid to find out what horrors await them in the garage, but venture inside nonetheless. Inside, they find some tools, a bike, a snowboard, losts of dust, and some mice... once again the girls freak until they find something else to occupy their attention for the moment.

"What's this?" Anzu asks, picking up a beaten up doll from off the floor.

"Ooh, a dolly! Lemme see!" Serenity snatches the doll out of Anzu's hands. She looks over at the guys, who are backing up nervously against the wall. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Its... its... its..." Honda studders.

"CHUCKY!" Marik screams. "Get away from that thing!" Chucky's eyes pop open and glow red and Serenity drops the doll and runs out of the garage. They all help move a curio cabinet in front of the hol in the wall as Chucky slams into it.

"That was close..." Ryou sighs in relief before turning and turning on the television.

"And now back to the Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Romance Hour!" The tv says as Ryou raises an eyebrow at it.

Bakura walks in the room with some kinda of burger in his hands, eating it. He tries to talk through a mouthful of the stuff, spraying it everywhere. He looks at the tv and asks, "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is _that_?" Joey and Honda ask simultanously, pointing at whatever Bakura is eating.

"Cat burger," Bakura replies, smiling maliciously.

"NO! THE POOR KITTY!" Duke and Anzu both scream.

"What?" Bakura replies innocently. (I didn't know he could sound innocent... strange... ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! RUN!)

Most of them settle down to watch whatever the hell is on the tv. "Roderick haas a broken a leg because of his evil twin.. I mean FELL DOWN AN ELEVATOR SHAFT!" The tv reporter says.

"Roderick, NO!" The gang screams at the tv.

"Who wants to watch wrestling?" Seto asks.

Everyone replies, "We do!" Seto flips the channel as the tv says, "And Roderick has his evil twin Roderick in a toehold!"

"Roderick, NO!"

* * *

Ok there ya have it. 4th Day. Whatever. 


	5. Day 5

Yes, finally! Took me long enough to rewrite this, so enjoy. Oh yeah, and I'll let you pet my baby ferret if you review.

* * *

I do believe I've said this before, but I do not own any of the characters in this story and one of these quotes I got from Fairly Oddparents. No, I don't own that either. And, to make up for lack of pages, I got the last sentence from a site called Bakura's Nightmare. Really awesome site and they said I could use the quotes so it's perfectly legal! And also, because I love the Goonies and Chunk so much, I had to pu tin a scene from that movie in here. Just ot clarify that I do not own it or Chucky the Possessed doll either.

* * *

Seto walks upstaris to go take a shower, not knowing the acidic water made Joey and Duke goe insane. Honda looks down as his stomach rumbles and says, "So... hungry. I'm losing my mind! There isn't anything to east around here!" He glances over at Bakura, who is chewing on a sock in his sleep. The sock is on the dozing Ryou's foot, which begins to twitch. Bakura then growls wolf-like as he hangs onto Ryou's sock with his teeth.

Malik is, once again, is annoying everyone in the house who is listening by singing, "The penguins are coming to take me away hahah! They're coming to take me away haha hehe hoho. TO THE FUNNY FARM! Where life is good all the time!"

Marik then put his hand over his hikari's mouth, trying to shut him up, but Malik keeps singing despite of it.

Yugi is making stupid faces, trying to keep himself amused. He crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue as Serenity looks at both him and Malik with a scared expression on her face.

"That's right Serenity, be afraid, be very afraid," Yami says in a very dark voice.

She then looks at him, scared too as Anzu begin one of her annoying friendship speeches and they all scream, "NO!" She stops.

Ryou wakes up a bit later and notices Bakura chewing on his sock, and, backing up and yelling, he rips the sock completly off his foot. He thinks, 'I was wondering why my foot felt wet... ew.'

Bakura just simply continues eating the sock in his sleep.

"We are going to have to do something about him before he trys to kill one of us again," Serenity says, pointing at Bakura.

"_We?_" Marik asks.

"We can mean anything! We thhree, we the people, or my favorite, WHEE!" Joey says, spinning in circles and tripping over Malik.

"Hey!" Malik screams.

"Hay makes horse poop," Duke says, smiling.

All the while, Yugi is still trying to entertain himself, completely unaware of what is going on around him.

Yami reappears out of nowhere, for no one knew he was gone, holding a straightjacket. He grins evilly, glancing over at Bakura.

"Not again," Ryou says, rolling his eyes. "You guys are going to have to deal with him yourself this time."

"Okay! Can do!" Yami replies, putting Bakura into the straightjacket. "Ya'll won't believe what else I found in the attic! C'mon!" They follow him over to the stairs, only to see Seto stumbling down them idiotically, holding his head.

He is half concious and trips and falls down the stairs, bowling over everything... and everyone, in his path, including Yami, Marik, Malik, Serenity, Anzu, and Ryou.

"Ouch!" Serenity says.

"Damnit!" Marik yells as he's bowled over.

"What the?" Anzu says.

"WHEE!" Malik screams, flinging his arms into the air.

"Great scott!" Ryou yells.

Joey and Duke then scream randomly from around the corner, "An apple a day keeps the busdriver away!"

Ryou peers around the corner suspiciously and states, "That was strange."

Marik asks, "Busdriver?"

"Who knows?" Anzu replies.

The gang runs up the stairs, leaving the half concious Seto lying facedown on the floor. IN the attic, they rummage around looking for... well, who knows what?

Yami coughs, "Dang dust."

"I wonder how old this house really is," Serenity says. Honda shrugs his shoulders in reply.

Joey had followed them up the stairs, saying, "I remember this placey-ma-jigg! Ooh... wassat?" He places a fishbowl on his head. "It's a hat!" Marik comes by, hits the top of the fishbowl, making it fall over Joey's face, so now its stuck.

Marik finds some weird junk and gets an evil idea. Collecting it, he takes the junk downstairs.

Serenity is walking around, half afraid of the attic. She bumps into the something and slowly turns around to see the head of an old bearskin run staring at her dully. She then screams and retreats downstairs, almost falling over Seto, who's still not fully concious yet.

Yami walks over to a covered-up trunk of somekind. He rips the covers off of it and opens the lid. He stares at the thing inside, wide-eyed. "Daddy?" he asks at he stares at a mummy which is lying in the sarcophagus. Wrapping his arms around the mummy, he screams, "DADDY!"

"Okay, enough of this," Anzu says, taking Yami's arm and dragging him downstairs.

Ryou spots some firecrackers and matches and, thus turning quite evil, hides them in his pockets and walks downstairs.

Joey is walking around, his vision screwed up by the glass fishbowl, and runs into the walls, falling down the stairs, onto Seto.

Honda goes to take a shower. (Nobody has figured out that the people who go into the shower come out crazy. Idiots.)

"Screw this, I'm gonna go play tiddley-winks," Malik says before walking away.

In the living room, Marik is sitting on the couch, making a Yami voodoo doll. Bakura has woken up, but hasn't quite figured out why he can't move his arms. Honda has made himself a milkshake when he hears a police siren coming from outside the house. Thinking the police might be able to help them get out of the house, he presses himself and his milkshake against the window. The milkshake, being compressed between his hand and the window, explodes all over him. "Shit!" He screams.

Seto sits on the floors, "Duuuuuuurrrrr..."

"Hey! Look what I found!" Aunzu says excitedly as she carries a bottle of what looks like booze from the kitchen.

"Dare ya to drink it!" Duke says as everyone chimes in, chanting, "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!"

"Okay!" Anzu guzzles the stuff and it turns her into a doll that can talk and move and all that crap.

"It's Chucky's bride!" Duke screams and points at her, "Get her!"

"What?" Anzu says, confused, but gets thrown into the garage with the evil Chucky doll. "NO!"

"Finally no more annoying friendship speeches," Honda sighs in relief.

Bakura tries to make the peace sign underneath the straightjacket and screams, "PEACE!"

* * *

Like I said I know it took a while to rewrite this. I was working on my school work. Rosco, my new baby ferret, and I will love you forever if you review. 


	6. Day 6

Okies, don't really have much to say this time except that this may just be the last chapter unless I come up with anything witty and funny for more chapters. This was written about a year ago so I haven't been working on new chapters in a while, just rewriting the old chapters to put up again.

* * *

And, once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of these characters. And I don't own the South Park quote near the end of the story and thats it.

Ryou has woken up before anyone else and has set firecrackers under Seto, Yugi, Duke, and Marik's head while they're still asleep. He lights them and runs away to behind the recliner, laughing evilly under his breath. All the firecrackers go off at the same time, setting off a loud _BOOM_!

All the others awake at the sound of the explosion or at the victims screaming.

"What the hell was that?" Serenity glances at Marik, who's hair is half burnt from the sparks.

Ryou remains behind the recliner, trying not to crack up laughing.

Joey, who's head is still stuck in the fishbowl, making his face oddly distorted, is staring at something in his head and drooling. The fishbowl is gradually filling up with the drool, all the while Yugi, who has slightly recovered from the blast, is waving his hand around in front of Joey's face.

"Joey... Joey... JOEY!" he yells, trying to wake him from his daze.

Bakura suddenly wakes up screaming, "AHHHH! THE GNOMES ARE ATTACKING! GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF!"

insert cricket chirp here

Bakura looks around nervously at the staring audience. "STOP STARING AT ME!" he screams before running away. Ryou, who has bottled his laughter for the past five minute, suddenly bursts out laughing, breaking the silence and scaring Seto. Ryou laughs so hard at himself that he falls over and hits his head on the wall. "Ow..."

Malik, out of curiousity, jumps on the recliner to see who is there. The recliner falls over ontop of Ryou as Malik squeaks like a mouse.

"Hey! Damn it!" Ryou curses, being pinned between the recliner, the wall, and the floor. "Get this thing off me!"

Duke trots drunkenly over to the trapped Ryou and says in a babyish voice, "If you say pwease!"

"What?" Ryou looks at him with a you've-got-to-be-insane look, "Hell no!"

Yami watches as Seto runs into the wall repeatedly. "We've all gone insane!" he screams, throwing his arms in the air but topples over into the soot-filled fireplace. Yami clears the soot from his eyes and looks up at the brightness pouring in from the top of the chimney. "Wait a minute," he pauses and think, then resumes again,"I think I found a way out of this looney bin!" He then tries to climb up the chimney, but with no prevail.

Bakura, who has ." He thsomehow escaped the wrath of the straightjacket in his sleep, is running about the house, imagining that he is being attacked by "evil lawn gnomes." He plows into Seto, who has made a huge indentation of himself in the wall. Seto falls down, but then starts rolling across the floor, wrapped up in his trenchcoat. "WHEE!"

Marik pokes his Yami voodoo doll as Yami feels the poke and looks around stupidly, screaming, "WTF?" Marik then begins to laugh evilly, coughs, and resumes his manical laughing.

Honda sticks his head in the ventilation vent out of boredom while Joey continues drooling. Yugi is singing the Meow Mix song and Anzu has died in the garage because Chucky killed her. (Authors Note: It's about time Anzu died. I hate her. I really do, she's so annoying in the series.)

Seto and Honda are having a Ding and Dong fight, each one screaming either 'ding' or 'dong' at another when Duke and Malik intervene. Duke screams, "COOKIE!" when Malik screams, "BUBBLES!"

"Will you all just shut the fuck up? GOD!" Ryou screams, becoming more and more annoyed with each passing second.

Bakura grabs a lamp from a desk and begin to swing it around manically. Seto is convienently placed on the floor near him. He aims by sticking his tongue out and swings, screaming, "FOUR!"

Seto then rolls across the floor at an alarming speed screaming, "WHEE!" before crashing into the coffee table.

Marik throws his voodoo doll in the air, catches, and notices that Yami has went flying up through the chimney when he threw the doll. "HEY!" Yami screams at Marik, but pauses for a second to think. "Marik! Throw that doll a little higher this time."

"Whatever," Marik replies relunctantly before throwing the doll up again.

Yami then flies up through the chimney and catches himself on the edge. He pulls himself up and screams, throwing his arms into the air, "I'm FREE!"

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that?" Marik says, frustrated. He throws the voodoo doll across the room and watches as it hits the wall. He then glances out the wondow as a purple, black, blue, and yellow blob flies past the window and into a tree. What seems like hundreds upon thousands of squirrels throw their acorns at him, knocking him fully unconscious. Upon sliding down the tree trunk, four little rats come and take his body away.

"Oh my god! You killed Yami!" Yugi screams, turning to Marik.

"You bastard!" Honda says.

"Oops," Marik says sarcastically and smiles evilly.

Joey is almost up to his nose in drool as his head remains stuck in the bowl. Ryou gives him a weird look before getting an idea. He grabs the fishbowl in his hands and bashes his head into the glass, only to fall backward with a headache. The glass appears unharmed. As he rubs his forehead, he says, "Owwww. I could of swore that would work.

"Smooth move, Ryou!" Malik says, smirking.

They sit and watch as the fishbowl gradually begins to crack, then bursts all the way open with drool flying everywhere. Honda dives behind a couch, screaming, "I've been shot!"

"Hahah! Am I good or what?" Ryou says, crossing his arms and smiling.

"I vote for the 'or what'," Duke replies, who has been the hardest hit with the drool.

"Shut up."

* * *

Yay. I finally got this one done. Okies. Please review.


End file.
